


Crochet

by FloralFinisher



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Crochet, Domestic, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: Rafe picks up a new hobby per your request.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rafe Adler, _crocheting_??? Lol I have no ideas because I’ve become a petty noob in Uncharted 4 multiplayer, my creative motivation is dead and gone. If Rafe’s OOC I’m so fucking sorry I’ll take the trash out, meaning _me_.

“And this is supposed to help me _how_?”

His eyes study you, the yarn, and the needles in your hands.

“It’s to help you cope with stress, our marriage counselor insisted we do more hobbies together.” you respond, handing him his own needles and yarn.

“And you couldn’t have come up with something less boring than this?” he asks. He already gives in, willing to try anything to help his marriage.

You roll your eyes, “Trust me, this is not going to cause you any stress whatsoever.”

“Did you have to give me the purple yarn?” Rafe sighs.

“Oh my god you big baby, it’s not gonna hurt you, and I like green.”

Rafe heaves another sigh, getting up from his leather chair and moving toward the couch. You follow him over, sitting next to him and starting.

“I’m going to make the _best_ damn sweater you’ve ever seen.” he states smugly.

“Knock yourself out.”

After an hour you put the needles down to examine the scarf being worked on. There were a few gaps in it – more like a _lot_. “Eh, it was a valiant effort,” you mutter.

“Wow that looks like _shit_.” Rafe says bluntly.

You scoff a bit, “Uh yeah I know, thanks for reminding me.”

He holds up his ‘sweater’ that looks more of a jumbled mess than an actual sweater. You stifle a laugh, but he doesn’t seem to get angry. “Are you okay?” you ask him.

“I’m fine. You should start dinner while I continue to figure this crochet thing out. Just call for me when dinner’s ready.” Rafe answers already focused on fixing his beloved shit sweater.

“I can run to the store tomorrow and buy you some more yarn.” You get up, walking towards the kitchen.

“Oh no, I’ll handle that myself.”

“Alright Rafe, just don’t poke your eye out over there.”

“I _don’t_ plan to.”


End file.
